


Mine

by Mifuneno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifuneno/pseuds/Mifuneno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fucks Scott to show his dominance as alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"You belong to me now, Scott." Peter whispered devilishly into the teen's ear. Scott whimpered helplessly as the alpha shoved his fingers deeper still. His wrists were cuffed to the headboard, held higher than his head. Short pants filled the silence as Peter spread Scott's thighs wider. The teen was shaking violently, having a hard time keeping upright. 

 

Then, the fingers were yanked free, eliciting a pained cry. Scott felt the blunt head of Peter's hard member probe his quaking hole. He gasped as it slowly entered, stretching and stinging. Hands gripped sharply to his hips, holding him ever more still. Scott let out a high-pitched whine when his alpha bottomed out. 

 

Peter let the boy adjust for a moment before pulling out languidly, reveling at the shuddered gasp, then thrusting quickly back in. He repeated that movement a few more before going faster. Scott moaned, cuffs rattling, claws digging into the wood. The alpha pounded into his beta, growling low at the feeling. 

 

Tears sprung to Scott's eyes, threatening to fall. He couldn't wipe them away, so they did, sliding down his cheeks and dripping onto the mattress from his chin. Crying was considered weak, but the teen had no strength to stop the relentless friction of Peter deep inside. 

 

His prostate was being overstimulated to no end as Peter slammed into him again and again. His voice was raw from the constant cries and sobs ripped from his throat. His thighs quivered and his knees were sore, same with his red wrists that healed over and over. 

 

Peter's hand snaked to Scott's front, gripping his cock a little too hard. He jerked in time with his thrusts until the teen was coming, howling loudly. The alpha milked him dry before releasing himself inside, coating Scott's inner walls. They both panted heavily as Peter finally pulled out. 

 

Scott rattled the cuffs, silently asking his alpha the take them off. Peter complied, retrieving the key and unlocking the cuffs with care. The teen hugged his abused wrists to his chest as he dropped to the mattress. Arms wrapped around his torso, tugging him close to the warmth of his alpha. 

 

"You're all mine." Was murmured before both wolves were fast asleep from exhaustion. 


End file.
